Baragwin
Baragwin Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Baragwin are among the galaxy's earliest spacefaring races. When the Humans reached for the stars, they found Baragwin arms merchants waiting for them. Many of the early interstellar wars among Human power groups were fueled by Baragwin-created weaponry. Like Humans and Duros, the origins of Baragwin space travel is lost to legend and speculation. In fact, the Baragwin had ancient colonies on so many worlds when other Species reached them that no one knows their planet of origin, including the Baragwin themselves. The one unifying factor among the far-flung Baragwin is their talent for weapons design and manufacture. Baragwin Manufacture Weapons are particularly renowned for their high-tech construction, and tailoring to the needs of alien Species that lack the appendages for which such weapons are designed. Most weapons design firms have counted Baragwin among their employees since their founding. However, Baragwin can be found in any type of occupation, virtually anywhere in the galaxy. Despite their alien appearance, the Baragwin remained on good terms with the Empire through most of the Rebellion era. The Empire wanted to tap their extensive talent for designing weaponry, and the Baragwin appreciated the handsome sums of money they were paid by the Imperial military or by megacorporations with Imperial backing. It wasn't until Intelligence Director Isard released the Krytos Virus- a deadly, artificially created Disease that targeted every Species but baseline Humans- during the New Republic's liberation of Coruscant that most Baragwin put their support behind the freedom fighters. The Disease hit Coruscant's Baragwin population particularly hard. The Baragwin have a fine sense of smell and can often identify a being's mood by it's scent. Baragwin Characteristics Personality: Baragwin personalities are as varied as Humans. If anything, Baragwin are underestimated due to their shuffling gait and ponderous way of carrying themselves. They are, in fact, highly intelligent but rarely take steps to correct the misperceptions ignorant beings may have about them- it often lets them identify potential foes. As beings with a highly malleable society, Baragwin tend to be open-minded and accepting of others who visit their communities. However, they are also quick to defend themselves and usually do so with great skill. Physical Description: The Baragwin are hunch-backed, humanoid saurians with massive heads nearly as wide as their shoulders and three digits on each massive hand. Their skin is tough, wrinkled, and ranges in color from drab green to dark olive. Their nostrils are broad and frequently seen to twitch. Adult Baragwin stand between 1.5 and 2.2 meters tall, with no differences in build between males and females of the Species. Age Groups: Baragwin age at the following stages: Homeworld: Unknown. Baragwin assimilate easily into societies that are tolerant of aliens. Languages: Basic is the native tongue of the Baragwin. Just as the Baragwin claim no world of origin, they do not posses a native language. Example Names: Hermi Odle, Dagel Igara, Idalli Kodrue, Digo Fadani. Adventurers: Baragwin adventurers tend to be Scoundrels, Soldiers, or Technicians. They usually find a line of work connected to war or arms manufacturing. Baragwin Species Traits Baragwin share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Baragwins receive a +2 bonus to both their Constitution and Intelligence, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Dexterity. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Baragwin have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Baragwin are lumbering beings, and as such have a base speed of 4 squares. * '''Natural Armor: Baragwin have thick skin that provides a +1 Natural Armor bonus to his or her Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Mood Sense: A Baragwin can sense another sentient being's mood and general demeanor with a successful Perception check (DC 15). This ability has a range of 10 meters. * Tinkerer: '''A Baragwin can choose to reroll any Mechanics check, but must keep the second result, even if it is worse. In addition, Mechanics is always a Class Skill for Baragwin. * '''Automatic Languages: All Baragwin can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Baragwin